A New Begining
by Julia R. Malfoy
Summary: A new Begining for the dark socitety after the dark lord passed on.
1. Chapter 1: A Task

Chapter 1

"Draco, you are the youngest Death Eater left. It is all up to you to take over the world now that I have moved on. You will start by making Horcruxes. After that, recruit Death Eaters. Take over the world and finally destroy Potter. I have to go. Good luck" said the dark lord through his portrait in Malfoy Manor. Draco trembled and walked up to his bedroom to Pansy. He brought her downstairs and they sat down to a cup of tea. It was 7:00 AM. Draco was woken up by the portrait.

"Pansy" Draco said softly, grabbing her hand. "The dark lord has given me a task." Pansy nodded at him sipping on her tea. "He want's me to take over. Starting by making 5 Horcruxes. But I will need your help" he said looking her softly in the eye. She lowered her mug. "I will help you. I will do anything if its from the dark lord himself." she said scooting next to him.

"Pansy, we will also need Scorpio's help. I will owl him. Stay here." he said, walking up to get his owl. As quickly as he could he scribbled this out on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_The dark lord has told me to take in his foot steps. In order to do this, you must collect the sword of Godric Gryfindor. Please do not let anybody see this. _

_Love,_

_Your Father._

"Pansy, I told our son to get the sword of Godric Gryfindor. This will work out perfect." he said with a feint smile. Pansy smiled back. "Yes. Hopefully our son will succeed." Pansy scouted over and they kissed. "I'm going upstairs to change. Come with me." she said gesturing to him.

As they came downstairs Draco said "I got a surprise for you." he said with a smile. They walked to the Dining room table. There was a single rose and a candle lit. They sat down to a big breakfast, jut the two of them. As pansy cut into her crepe, she found a necklace. "Draco, I love it, it is beautiful!" she said with a tear in her eye. He smirked and said "Happy Anniversary."

They kissed briefly and sat back down as an owl came. Pansy took the letter and passed it to Draco. It was from the Hogwarts headmaster. "Pansy, you read it." he said passing it. "It's from the so called headmaster." she said with a smirk. "Ok" she said glancing at it. "Dear Malfoy's, your son Scorpius was found sneaking into the headmaster's office and used and unforgivable curse on the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, because he was following him. He is being sent home right now. He will not be able to attend Hogwarts ever again."

They both gapped at each other as the doorbell rang. It was Scorpius, with a wide smile on his face, with his arms open, waiting for praise.


	2. Chapter 2: Horror

Chapter 2

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Pansy shouted. He still kept the smirk on his face. "I got it!" he said smiling. Draco smiled back at him "Good, you don't need to go to that scummy school anyways." he said with the same smirk. "Now go upstairs and unpack. We have to do something." he said.

"Draco! How did you do

that!" she shouted. "Our son got kicked out of school! He used an unforgivable on a teacher! Are you mad!" Draco giggled. "No!" he yelled back. As Scorpius heard commotion he scurried downstairs and hid behind the wall.

"Draco, you can't be Happy!" she yelled back. He laughed again. "I can!" he said jumping out from behind the wall and yelling, "CRUCIO!"

Draco yelled and grabbed Scorpius by his ponytail. "TAKE IT OFF OR THAT WILL BE YOU ON THE FLOOR SUFFERING" Scorpius chuckled at the sight of his mom on the floor screaming. "Yea right" he said chuckling smoothing out his ponytail. "SCORPIUS!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at him. "Fine, chill, I was going to kill her, so this is nothing" he said picking up his wand about to take it off. As soon as he did, Draco raised his wand and yelled. "Crucio!"

Scorpius fell to the floor screaming laughing evil. "You're not serious" he said calmly. He didn't scream when he was in pain he cackled. As Pansy got up Draco scooted over to her and started to snogging her, but she pushed him away and said. "I'm decent enough to not use the Cruatious Curse. I have nothing to say to this. Just plain immaturity." she said as she walked up to her bedroom. "Draco lifted of the curse and smirked.

"Listen son, we have some work to do. Or should I say a lot of work. Lets take a ride on our broomsticks and we can talk." she said starring Scorpius in the eye with that same smirk, with his eyes looking young as ever.

They Walked to the broom closet. Scorpius grabbed his Firebolt 3000 and Draco grabbed his Nimbus 9000. Only the best for little Scorpius! Well, not little, big, considering he would be in his seventh year.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Crime

Chapter 3

They both hopped on their brooms and glided around. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you the task the Dark Lord gave me" he said looking seriously. Scorpius laughed and said. "That old dead hag, Voldy-poo?" he said smiling at his dad. "Yes, but this is important what he said." he said giving Scorpius a serious look. After all, this was a very important matter. "What, he needed his depends changed?" he asked with a chuckle. "No, but, don't laugh, your mother had to do that once." Scorpius laughed so hard he almost fell of his broom.

"Tell, me I promise I wont make a wise comments." he said, looking at his father with his identical face, and deep brown eyes. "The dark lord wants me to take over the world." he said and of course, Scorpius had something to say. "Yeaaaaa, and Great Aunt Bellatrix Crucio Lestrange has flat hair." he said with a smirk. "I'm not lying, you know that, and I want to see what happened at that so called school" he said looking at him like he was about to be attacked. "Ok" he said with a simple shoulder shrug and they zoomed back home.

They walked up to the second office, with the pensive. Scorpius slowly took out the bottle and poured it in. They both looked in.

_Draco walked back from the great hall, looking around to see if anybody was watching. With Rose by his side he said, "Rose, stay here, I need to get something" he said with his famous smirk. Rose touched his face softly and passionately kissed his lips. This light fluffy kiss turned into a strong snogging moment, but then Scorpius realized he was wasting time and pushed her aside._

_Scorpius walked down the hallway slickly, still on the look-out. Right before he was about to turn corridors, Professor Neville Longbottom spotted him and said "Mr. Malfoy, why aren't you in Potions Class?" he asked. "None of your business!" Scorpius yelled back. He walked even faster, taking another sharp turn that led to the headmaster's office. "WAIT, COMEBACK!" he yelled "Ten points from Slytherin!" he yelled. _

_Scorpius took out his wand, flashing it at Longbottom screaming "Crucio!" he cackled and kept running as Neville started crying on the floor, grabbing his eye ball._

_As Scorpius started running even faster, considering all the students and teachers were gathered around him. He jumped over the Gargoyles, smashing the case and stuffing the sword in his expanded pocket. _

The rest went blurry, and they both smiled at each other.


End file.
